Saga
by amydbz1
Summary: AU bulma and Vegeta are Saijjns under Frieza's rule with terrible past. They eventually meet up in later life. Note: Vegeta will allmost never be mushy in this, nor will he admit his love and passion to bulma.
1. EXTREMLEY LONG PROLOUGE

Author's Note: Woah this took a while to write. I really like it and hope that you do too.  
  
  
  
To EdgeBeebop if you are reading this: I am inviting you to help me write this when you have a chance.  
  
  
  
  
Warning this fic contains some dark material and rape. ( no lemon though.) If   
you are offended by rape or anything else don't continue reading this story.  
  
  
  
EXTREMELY LONG PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
" Monkey!" Frieza screamed over the intercom. " Get your lazy ass in here   
now!!!" The tone in that he was talking was chilling and most people would pass   
out upon just hearing it.  
" Fuck you Frieza. Fuck you and all of your ,Mhhhhmph!"  
" Got him sire." Zarbon said over the intercom.  
" Zarbon get your hands off of me!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he was dragged all the   
way to Frieza's throne room.  
" So monkey boy I see you have been training. It is no use. You, a pathetic   
monkey will never be able to defeat me." Frieza said calmly.   
" Grrrrrrrrrrr"  
" Anyway." Frieza switched to a sing-song voice. " You and your little group   
will no longer be the only monkeys on this ship."  
" Huh?" Vegeta was finally paying attention.  
At this point a girl about Vegeta's age was dragged out by Dodoria. At the   
tender age of 10 Vegeta knew only a little about uhmm the reproductive system.   
That would all change. He only sensed something different about her. She was the   
only girl he had seen around the ship. In fact she was the only girl he could   
remember ever seeing outside Vegetasi.   
She was defiantly a Saijjn. She had a tail. The only thing that was completely   
different about her was the fact that she had bright blue hair and eyes. Her   
tail was even blue.  
" Vegeta, welcome Bulma to this ship."  
Bulma was struggling to get free from Dodoria.  
" Mumph"  
"What was that monkey boy?"  
" Hi"  
" A little louder Vegeta, I don't think our guest can hear you."  
" HI" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Hi" Bulma said back timidly. She was beginning to realize that this ship might   
be worse that the last one she was on. But she stood up tall and faced anything   
that Frieza threw at her.   
" Jeice."  
" Yes sire."  
" Take all of monkey boy's stuff and place it in room Z-675. Then escort the   
brats to it. And please don't hurt them."  
" Yes sire"  
Both Vegeta and Bulma were lost. All Vegeta knew was that Z-675 was the 2nd   
biggest room in the whole ship.  
About 20 minutes later both Vegeta and Bulma were in their new room. It was   
humongous. It wasn't just a bedroom like Vegeta and even Bulma were used to. It   
was maroon and had dark red furniture. The kitchen had every appliance that   
anyone could ever want. The bathroom was grand. It had A large shower and a   
bathtub that looked like a small pond. There was also a pure gold sink.   
The bedroom was the far grandest of all the rooms. There was one big bed with a   
canopy. Everything was a varying shade of red. The bed itself was up on a   
platform that had steps that were covered with a red velvet carpet.  
There was also a strange room that had mirrors all around and was covered with   
pillows. They had no idea what this room was so they skipped it.( Can you guess   
what it is for?)  
They couldn't believe their luck. But only minutes after that Vegeta was back to   
his usual self.  
" Woman let's ste some groung rules. First you will do every thing that I say."  
" What?!?!??!"  
" Second you will stay out of my way cook, clean and do everything else that   
women are supposed to do...."  
" Shut the hell up! I am just as much as a fighter as you and I refuse to be   
bossed around."  
And so their conversation went on and on. The days passed by and each of them   
went their own way. Coming back to their room only to eat and sleep. This went   
on until one day they were called upon by Frieza.  
" So little monkeys, I see you are having a perfect life so far...."  
Frieza said trailing off at the last part.  
" ZARBON. Take these monkeys to the med lab."  
" WHAT?"  
" Whatever."   
" Don't you understand what this means?" Vegeta hissed. " He's going to operate   
on us."  
Bulma stood still.  
" Are you sure sire?" Zarbon asked. " After all they are just kids."  
" Zarbon are you questioning my authority?"  
" No sire."  
" Good. Take them to med lab X-453 and tell the doctor to preform operation   
1029384756."  
With that Zarbon dragged the young Saijjn's to their fates.  
  
  
  
IN THE MED LAB  
  
  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta were strapped down with Ki bands and could not move. All   
of Frieza's high ranking officers were standing in the med lab awaiting the   
operation to Vegeta's Dismay Frieza was there too.   
" Doctor, operate on the female monkey first. I want little Vegeta to try to   
witness this on someone else first."  
The doctor came over to where Bulma was lying and injected here with a substance   
that knocked her out. He then took out a big needle with a metallic substance in   
it and slowly injected it into five parts of her body. Her wrists first then her   
ankles and then the base of her neck.  
All this time even though she was unconscious she was screaming.  
Vegeta then saw the doctor approach him and then he blacked out.  
Red. That's all Vegeta saw when he woke up. At first he had thought that he was   
in hell but that changed when he saw that he was in his room. In the bed to be   
specific. So was Bulma. 'So that mother fucking bastard went through with it'   
Vegeta thought while feeling hie wrists. Sure enough there was a little dot that   
he could barley see unless the light hit it in just the right way. He woke Bulma   
up and told her everything he knew. Both of them still had two questions; What   
will happen next? and What will the injection do? They would know in a short   
time.  
" Hello little monkeys Frieza needs you to report to his chambers immediately."   
A happy Zarbon declared.  
" What if we don't want to?!" Bulma implied.  
" Vegeta, Bulma get in Frieza's chamber right away."  
Surprisingly both Bulma and Vegeta complied against their wills. They just   
couldn't control their bodies.  
" Well hello monkeys, I see you have discovered the full powers I now have over   
you."  
Both of the " Monkeys" Growled.  
"Well boys, Do you want a show?"  
Loud cheers could be heard from the crowd. The Saijjns had no idea in what was   
going on.  
" Well you see." Frieza said talking to the crowd. " We have two virgin Saijjns   
here."   
The Saijjns now got somewhat of a grip in what was going on. They were both   
mortified but didn't show it. Frieza then said something and Bulma was so scared   
that she let Frieza's liquid take over her mind and senses. Vegeta on the other   
hand was trying to force the nagging voice at the back of his head out. ' NO, I   
don't want to have sex with her. NO. No. no. Humph. It can't hurt. Wait no. I   
don't want to rape her. Oh well."  
He allowed Frieza to take control.  
Frieza smirked. The injection had just been experimental. Now he knew it worked   
just fine.  
  
  
  
LATER  
  
  
  
The same encounter had happened several times until the injection had finally   
worn off.   
After that the two Saijjns never saw each other again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Until now.  
  
AN: Yo, Feel free to drop by a reveiw and feel free to send me an E-mail at:  
amydbz1@aol.com .  
See you next chapter!!! 


	2. VEGETA'S DISMAY

AN: Yay!! At this rate I can put out a short chapter a day !

  
  


" Oh monkey!" Frieza yelled in a shrill voice. " Get in here."

" What!?" Vegeta asked detestably.

"You." Frieza said , ignoring Vegeta's comment. " You are going on a very special mission with a very special person."

" Who?" Vegeta asked suddenly paying attention.

" You will see in due time. You will see in due time."

" GRRRR."

" You, monkey boy cannot scare me." Frieza said with a laugh.

" Then why did you destroy Vegetasi? Oh, wait. I know. It was because you were scared."Vegeta screamed in rage. " You were and are scared of the Saijjns overpowering you and your fucked up empire."

" That is an outrage. I, a all powerful being and emperor will not take that kind of bull shit from a pathetic weakling monkey." Frieza bellowed back.

Vegeta started to gather energy for his signature Big Bang attack but was promptly cut off by Frieza who had moved around to Vegeta's Back and punctually knocked him out.

" Zarbon."

" Yes sire."

" Take this monkey to his chamber and leave this message on his computer."

" Of course sire."

Frieza gave Zarbon the computer chip that held Vegeta's next mission.

  
  


LATER

  
  


When Vegeta woke up he recalled the days events and snarled at Frieza's actions.

Vegeta looked around his room. It had been years since the incident that cost him his pride and hie heritage. Not like that mattered anymore since Frieza had destroyed Vegetasi. Now he had even more reason to despise Frieza.

He got up and checked hi computer and confirmed that he had to go to launching pad 123098.

Vegeta growled out loud and started to pack. Unfortunately for him all he could do was train and hope that the legend of the super saijjn was true. For once in his life he could not get what he wanted. He could not defeat his foe. This was driving him insane and forcing him to train harder. Once he was done packing he headed towards the launching pad , speculating on who hi partner could be. 

  
  


AN I hope you like this chapter and want to tell you to review.

If you want to help me with this fic or just want to make a suggestion email me At: amydbz1@aol.com

Also if you haven't noticed I include the title of the next chapter in the previous chapter. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

AN: OK I had to point this out. In this chapter Bulma is wearing the outfit that Melphina wears in Outlaw Star. If you haven't seen Outlaw Star then too bad, I'm not going to describe the outfit. I also decided that in this chapter or the next the 2 crew members are going to get completely drunk.

  
  


Vegeta soon got to the launch pad and saw no one outside so he just stepped inside. The ship was a far grander ship than what he was used to. It was a lot like the room that he now occupied. (O.K. It's so obvious who the mystery guest is to us but it's not to Vegeta) In fact upon further inspection it was exactly the same but it was dark blue. The royal color of Vegetasi.

After waiting one hour and smashing 45.8 TV'S Vegeta decided to go and double check that his partner was not inside the ship. He re-checked all of the rooms except the bedroom. When he had figured this out he also knew who was on the ship. ' Fuck you Frieza. I didn't think that you would go this far.' Vegeta thought. ( It seems that Vegeta says and thinks " Fuck you Frieza" a lot. Sorry, I have to come up with a new curse line.)

Vegeta broke down the door and his worst fear was sleeping calmly in front of him. " WOMAN" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bulma just rolled over.

Vegeta then got mad and poured a bucket of Ice water on top of her head. (Is it just me or is Veggie starting to get very comfortable around his " worst enemy"?)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bulma bellowed and then " Nooooo get the fuck off of me!."

  
  


AN Yay short chapter! ( gets bombarded with nasty smelling vegetables from the fans)

PUNK ROCK AND ROCK RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. ICE WATER PART I

AN : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring books come back to haunt you. While reading " Pride and " I noticed that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are a lot like Vegeta and Bulma. I might be starting a story like that but now I will just quote the book.

Thank you sooooo much if you have reviewed. If not well, screw you. I don't care.

  
  


"Oh Vegeta, it was only you" Amy said. Her mind ( and she) was screaming "'Why the fuck are you here?!"

" For your information woman I am here on a very important mission and that mother fucker Frieza sent us on the mission together." Vegeta voiced in an informative manner.

" Whatever."

" Humph"

" I need to get out of the fucked up life I have so if you will excuse me I am going to set the coordinates to the nearest planet that has some bars." Bulma declared. 

Vegeta just calmly waked out of the room. Inside his mind was all jumbled up. ' Oh fuck Frieza probably brainwashed her into thinking that the whole.... incident was just a dream.'

" I will take that as a " I don't care""

By this point Vegeta was way too far out of the room to hear or care about what Bulma was saying.

  
  


3 HOURS LATER

  
  


BOOM

The ship that the crew members had daubed the "hell" ( great name for a ship, ne?)The ship left a substantial crater and the inhabitants of the planet didn't even seem to notice. ( most likely they were drunk)

Bulma and Vegeta went their separate ways looking for a " Decent" Bar/club. Both of them found one. 

Bulma went into the club. It had neon lights all around and was blaring Punk rock. (Yay!) There was a bar at the far left corner an Bulma headed there right away. She started ordering drinks.

On her 495th green apple martini ( Sajjins have strong defense systems)

Bulma was so drunk she couldn't recognize anyone or anything. 

Vegeta also found a club. It had 2 bars. One of the left side and one on the right side that was barley visible. (Can You guess?) He walked over to the one on the right. 

" What do you want?" The bartender asked.

' May as well get drunk faster' " The strongest drink that you have got."

Vegeta answered. " 200 of them"

The bartender tried to talk him out of his order but to no avail. In no time his was stone drunk.

He walked over to the bar on the right and saw a angel sitting down looking lonely. He walked over to her and pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist. In fact she snuggled closer to him....

  
  


AN ok REVIEW I will REVIEW finish this up in REVIEW the next REVIEW chapter.

On November 8th REVIEW it is my birthday. REVIEW Be happy REVIEW for me!!!!

Oh did I say REVIEW?


	5. ICE WATER PART II

AN: ( sticks out her tongue and makes a mean face) mean people I still don't have a lot of reviews. If you like pop music ( or more specifically the stars I suggest that you skip this chapter. Or better yet stop reading the story all together.

It has come to my attention that I have forgotten the disclaimer so here it goes:

Disclaimer: each and every person tells me I don't own DBZ. ( holds hands over ears) " La la la. Not listening."

  
  


The music at the club was blaring. Bulma was sitting alone and was stone drunk. A guy who she vaguely remembered walked up to her and pulled her closer to him. ' Mmmmm. He has a nice body Mmmmmmmmmmmm.' She thought while snuggling closer to him. In no time at all Bulma was asleep in Vegeta's arms. 

Vegeta got up, holding Bulma in his arms and started to walk out of the club when he " decided" ( he's drunk, remember?) To have some fun. He took of into the night sky and landed in a big city. A blonde ( Sorry, one of my best friends is a blonde. But I can't resist a chance to crack a dumb blonde joke.) Girl was walking along the sidewalk with a few ( ok understatement), a lot of guys following her and carrying a bunch of shopping bags. 

" Woman." ( how is he able to talk like he is not drunk when he can't even recognize someone? I dunno.)

" Huh?"

" Yeah, you Woman. Where is the fanciest hotel in this pathetic town?"

" Ummmmmmmmm."

One of the many guys intervened. " That would be the castle plaza and it is just around the corner." The guy ( whose name was Tod) pointeed to the nearest corner.

" Humph."

" Well at least you could say thank you ."Tod yelled in outrage as Vegeta blasted off into the sky. 

Vegeta disintegrated him.

  
  


The hotel was really a palace. It had gold chandeliers with candles that looked like they had never been used. The carpeting was a red velvet an the walls were maroon.

Vegeta went up to the desk. " Give me the grandest room you have." Vegeta said in a voice so menacing that you would have to be insane not to listen to him.

" Yes sir." the person st the desk surveyed Bulma suspiciously.

The person at the desk handed Vegeta the keys. 

Vegeta walked up to the Elevator and waited for it to come down.

  
  


AN ;MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (pant pant wheze wheze)MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!

  
  



	6. SAga 6

AN: no, what happens next is not that obvious. Come on people ,review. It won't kill you. My other story that is shorter and worse than this has more reviews. Just say " great story" or " this story is really F***** up" ANYTHING!

Now I will stop being bothersome and will let you finish the story.

But not before I do a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so sue me! Or as Gene Starwind ( from Outlaw Star[ one of the coolest anime's ever]) says, "Bite me!" (Only in the un-edited version in Japanese)

  
  


After 12.14 minutes of waiting, the elevator finally came and those 12.14 minutes were anything but uneventful. ( The poor guy at the desk) Bulma eventually woke up and smacked Vegeta on the face for even thinking of doing anything to her and Vegeta " woke up" from his intoxicated state and just shrugged her off.' damn woman. I could have used a good lay, but oh well' Vegeta proceeded to go to " get laid" or so he blazed at Bulma. He actually went to get another round of drinks. ( stupid ,ne?)

  
  


" You again?"The bar tender questioned " I thought you'd be stone drunk by now." 

" You presumed wrong"

Rumors of " wow!" and " how did he do it?" Floated through the crowd.

" Fuck off" he said to no one in particular. 

****************************************************

Bulma on the other hand went to a lake in the middle of nowhere to think.

' I can't believe that he would try something like that, after all he's been through.'

#But he Doesn't know what happened to you# 

' Who are you, one of Frezia's tricks again? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I think that I should just run away and start a nice, calm life'

# Freiza would just hunt you down and kill you#

' Who cares?'

#Him#

'Who?' 

# Vegeta #

' Whatever'

Bulma stopped thinking and flew very unstably to the ship that they had arrived on and immediately fell asleep on a bed.

******************************

After only one drink Vegeta started to get worn out and flew back to the ship and collapsed in a bed. 

*********************************

Unknown to our two travelers, something happened in these fateful hours. Do you know what it is?

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: I'm thinking of putting this up for adoption so if you feel like you can handle the plot and like the story then say so in your review.

I apologize for the short chapter, but Ihb don't like this or my other B/V stories anymore. If you want to adopt the other one then you can.


End file.
